Love You More
by scintillateworld
Summary: On their day off, Olivia and Barba spend the day in bed, not having a care in the world.


This is really nothing special. Just a combination of fluff and smut, which I admit is not my specialty at all. It's really my first attempt at Barson smut.

I wrote this for the Valentine's Day Fic-a-Thon organized by The Barson Daily over on tumblr. My prompts were giggle and fisted hair.

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of a tickling sensation at the top of her shoulder. Her immediate response was an irritated groan which passed her lips as the sensation continued.

She groaned again as she turned onto her side with her body wrapped in the bedsheets. She buried her head under her pillow. Her eyes began to open slowly when she became more aware of her surroundings.

''I want to sleep. Please, just let me sleep.'' she moaned, stretching her legs to get rid of the soreness she felt in her body.

She finally opened her eyes fully to see Barba hovering above her, pushing himself up by his hands on either side of her body. His lips continued moving gently across her shoulder in light kisses as she saw a grin spread across his face.

''Morning, mi amor.'' he greeted, looking down as she tried to hide underneath the blankets. ''It's time to wake up.''

She mustered up the strength to push him back down to his side playfully. ''No,'' she moaned while rolling over onto her stomach. ''We have the day off remember.'' she mumbled.

He pulled her into his arms with a mischievous smile on his face as her body came to rest against his. ''It's almost noon, Liv.'' he whispered against her skin. ''We have to get up some time.''

She rolled her eyes at him. ''Noah's with your mom. We have the entire day to do nothing but lay here, Raf.'' she countered, feeling his hands slipping beneath the covers and trailing down her legs.

She leaned into his touch and giggled suddenly when he started tickling her underneath the shirt she wore. ''Rafael!'' she squealed, trying to move away from his embrace. ''Is there any way I can convince you to stay in bed?''

He tugged her body further against him. ''Hmm, I think we can make a deal.'' he said as his hot breath lingered behind her ear. He began a slow torturous pace of pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck, his fingers dipping beneath the dress shirt.

''Words, Counselor.'' Olivia moaned softly. ''You need to use words if you intend to make a deal. Not your hands, or lips.'' she reminded him teasingly. She turned around in his embrace to face him. She trailed her hand from his face to his neck and then let it slide across his shoulder.

She opened her eyes and stared right back into his, watching his darkened gaze, the lust and desire ever so present. It was an expression only meant to be seen in private, she realized, and she felt fortunate to be the one to see it. Finally, she let go of her thoughts and gave herself into the passion that overwhelmed her.

Without an exchange of words, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He fisted his fingers in her brown locks as the kiss deepened, a groan escaping his mouth when she pressed her body into his.

''You and me, in bed all day like this.'' she mumbled against his lips as she moved to straddle him. ''That should be a good deal right?''

He growled at the thought, pulling her down against his body as his hands continued to roam underneath her shirt. ''You're going to be the death of me.'' he moaned, and then his lips were on hers again and any thought of leaving the bed went out the window.

He couldn't focus on anything else after all. Not when their tongues intertwined and her lips moved so perfectly against his. He couldn't focus on reality because the dress shirt was riding up her body, and he could feel the skin of her ass burning under his hands. She was too much for any man to stay in control.

So he pushed down his boxers, not surprised to find himself so incredibly hard from just a moment of kissing and feeling her. He responded to her touches with low groans, showing his appreciation to her. He leaned up in the bed, tongues dancing together, as he took the moment to take the lace of her panties between his fingers and pushing it down her legs. He gripped her hips tightly as she began making desperate movements against him, forcing him to moan into the kiss.

She pushed her hips down, moaning as she felt his length pressing against her heat. Without wasting another moment, she lifted herself up and slowly began to sink down on him, only to be surprised by his hips thrusting up into her and meeting her halfway. Her head fell back at the sudden invasion, as her hands gripped his shoulders. ''Rafael.'' she moaned.

As he slowly moved inside of her, her eyes fell shut again and he gave her a moment to adjust before he started to thrust in and out of her, taking his time with each movement. He met her lips in a crushing kiss, the pleasure spiraling through his body, making him move harder.

He came to sit straight up, with her in his lap as he continued to thrust up into her, watching her face contort in pleasure. It wasn't a new position for them, but still increased the intimacy greatly. He leaned forward, unbuttoning the buttons on her dress shirt and opening it slightly so the shirt came to hang on her shoulders. ''You're amazing.'' he groaned as he pulled back and pushed back into her, deep and hard. He kissed her neck, sucking on her skin, knowing he would leave a mark, and it only turned him on more.

Olivia leaned into his possessive grip, meeting his hips with a bounce of her own each time. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, his lips connected to the crook of her neck as he breathed and groaned heavily. One of his hands trailed up her back and moved up, cradling the back of her neck.

Her arms were draped around his neck, one hand tangled in his short brown hair. She was pressing open-mouthed kisses to his jaw, moaning as he stilled inside of her, and then slowly slid back into her. The slow thrusts made her ache for more. ''Raf, don't tease.'' she begged.

He took her words to heart, and increased the speed of his thrusts, knowing he was getting close. Hearing her moan his name and feeling her clench around him, made him go insane. He used his hands to still her hips, and pushed into her, harder with each stroke. He heard her moans grow more frequent and he knew she was right there with him.

With one last push of his hips, he felt her coming apart around him, her body weakening against his own. The feeling of her, had him following her just with two more strokes, and he followed her over the edge, falling back onto the bed with Olivia on top of him.

When she was coming up for air properly, she pushed herself up, using her hands on his chest as support. She looked into his eyes, her lips curving into a big smile. ''How can this be so amazing?'' she sighed.

He supported himself on both elbows, taking in the sight above him. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, and her hair a mess. ''I have no idea, but let's never stop.''

She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing deeply. She collapsed into his arms as he pulled her close against his naked body, kissing her neck tenderly. She moved against him comfortably and rested her head on his chest.

They stayed silent for another few minutes to let their breathing catch up with them, both of their chests heaving from the excitement. She could hear his heart beating as she stayed in his arms, enjoying the intimacy.

''I'm going to get something to drink.'' she whispered, breaking the silence. ''Do you want something?''

He smiled at her. ''What about not leaving the bed?'' he asked with a big grin.

''We're going to need to drink and eat if we're going to spend the day in bed.'' she said as she jumped from the bed. She quickly pulled on her panties and buttoned up the dress shirt. ''I'll get us some water.''

Olivia returned to the bedroom with two glasses of water and was unable to hold back the smile spreading across her face. He was leaning back against the headboard with the blankets pulled over his body, his bare upper body showing.

She walked around the bed and put the two glasses of water down on the nightstand. She climbed onto the bed, and immediately straddled him, her hands coming to rest upon his shoulders. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against his gently, feeling him respond immediately.

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, leaving no space between them as he deepened the kiss. He used one hand to cradle the back of her neck as he gently bit down on her lower lip, responding to intensity of her kisses.

She moaned deeply as she pulled away, continuing to straddle him. She stared into his eyes to see nothing but happiness displayed in them, just like she felt.

''This feels good.'' she admitted.

He felt his heart flutter at her words because he knew she felt the same. And that small knowing changed everything for him. ''It really does.'' he agreed. ''We really needed this. Just a day off, and do nothing but be together.''

He wished more than anything they could stay in their bubble, not having to go back to work. Their latest case had tested the dedication and strength of everyone. After a not guilty verdict they had desperately needed some time off, and fortunately they were able to get one day together without any interruptions. With Noah at his mother's house, they planned to do nothing but stay around the apartment.

''I think this may the best Valentine's Day I've ever had.'' she said happily. ''I know we're not doing anything special, but this right here, is enough for me. More than enough.''

He played with the buttons on her shirt as he stared into her deep brown eyes. ''Moments like these will always be more than enough, Liv.'' he said gently. ''Spending time with you and Noah, that is living life. It's all I want for the rest of my life.'' he went on.

''I love you, Rafael.'' she whispered as she leaned down, her lips ghosting over his. ''I've said it many times before, but I love you so much.''

He cupped her cheek gently, pushing the brown strands of hair back behind her ear. ''I love you more.''


End file.
